<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Panty Thief by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256510">The Panty Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s insufferable. It’s disgusting. It’s causing his dick to twitch uncomfortably in his pants.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Panty Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Felix makes it to the closet it’s too late to regret his choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That doesn’t mean he’s any less resentful, of course, when Sylvain and Glenn come tumbling in, faces already locked together, arms moving to brush around every inch of their waists they can reach, fingers pulling at the seams of their clothes. It’s disgusting, and Felix shouldn’t be paying attention to them. He shouldn’t want to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as soon as Sylvain makes that sound, high and needy—submissive in a way he’d never imagine the cocky flirt would be capable of—he loses his nerve. He loses his sense of everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvain loses his clothes, and Felix’s determination goes with it. Glenn takes his time with the project, dusting his lips over Sylvain’s exposed collarbones. Felix can’t see enough from the crack in the door where he squints, but he <em>knows</em> what Glenn is doing. His brother is kissing the freckles that shade Sylvain’s shoulders, murmuring something about how much he likes them—they both do—and it’s making him see red—it really is—Felix is going to kill him. He’s going to kill them both.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s insufferable. It’s disgusting. It’s causing his dick to twitch uncomfortably in his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvain moans—that doesn’t help, or does it? Felix isn’t sure—but either way, he’s so damn  <em>loud</em> already, like he wants the entire shitty estate to know that he’s a whore. Specifically, a whore for the Fraldarius’ older son, Glenn—his <em>brother</em>—and why is Felix doing this again? Why is he here? He could have easily just fucking ran through that door and pushed those filthy degenerates out of the way. He could have broken them apart with his hands and his spiteful words. He could have done anything other than sit here in near darkness with one hand cupping his hardening cock and the other pressing Glenn’s underwear over his mouth, trying not to make his own noises at the musky smell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right. That. That’s why he’s here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t meant to actually do it the first time. He was curious. It was natural to wonder, and he wasn’t going to let anyone find out so it doesn’t matter right? Everything changed once he was back in the safety of his own room, and the deep breath he’d needed to sigh in relief caused him to pick up on a smell that drove him so wild he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until he came back for more. Well, here is where more led him. Felix presses <em>more</em> closer to his nose and shuts his eyes. His next breath is shaky—undefined—because he hears the sound of something wet and he doesn’t want to—<em>he does want to</em>—know what it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Glenn...</em>” Sylvain’s breath is no stronger, yet it’s piercing enough that Felix can see it, knows the way Sylvain’s bottom lip wobbles as he calls Glenn over to devour him, and it sounds far, far too familiar. This is something they’ve done before. This is something they’ve done many times before. Glenn chuckles, deep and light all at once—somehow—and Felix <em>burns</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He burns. His entire face is aflame with embarrassment at his arousal but, more important and <em>concerning </em>than that, <em>jealousy</em>. He burns. His cock aches in his pants; the warm wet spot continues to spread as he weeps silently, screams internally. The pounding of his heart might give him away if his wheezing doesn’t, because he can’t control it anymore—this longing, this confusion, this pain—it’s all built up inside of him for months now that Sylvain and his brother have been openly dating and he’s been so god damned <em>furious </em>about it without understanding <em>why</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He understands now, as Sylvain drops to his knees—as Sylvain drops his jaw and nudges against the inside of his brother’s muscled thighs. Felix’s eyes are wide open now, watching as Glenn smiles down at Sylvain, smiles with lips that used to only turn up for <em>him</em>, and only press against <em>his</em> forehead at night before he wrapped his arms around his back and told him he’d still be there in the morning if he went to sleep. Glenn smiles at Sylvain with a look that Felix has never seen on his face and then Sylvain swallows his cock like it’s easy, like it’s nothing he hasn’t done before, and Felix feels, not for the first time, that he wants nothing more than to do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn’s fingers tighten into the blur of red that is Sylvain’s hair and he groans. Felix’s fingers tighten on the band of his brother’s underwear, shifting the fabric moist with spit and the younger Fraldarius’ hot, staggering breath. Glenn groans, a noise Felix has never heard to match the expression he has never seen and Felix groans with him, finally slipping his hand down into his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blur is faster now and Felix has to abandon his own movements for a moment to trace it. His cock throbs in his hand, just as angry, just as jealous for another’s touch as he is. Sylvain starts to choke and Felix likes the way it sounds—he likes it so much—wishes he was the cause of it, wishes he could join. He spits on his cock without thinking, only feeling, only inching closer to the burning coil of a viper rearing in his stomach and it’s a <em>mistake</em> because all of sudden everything <em>stops</em> and he’s sucking in a breath that is too loud, unprepared for the following second where he shatters in the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t have time to do anything before the sliver of light expands, and the midnight blue waves he remembers tickling his chin when he rode his brother’s back playing horse games in the courtyard send a completely different set of chills running through his frame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix.” The waves ripple around flushed cheeks and glossy lips, thoroughly bitten. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s no question contained in the name whatsoever. Glenn doesn’t sound surprised. He doesn’t look disappointed. He looks...he looks at Felix in much of the same way he looked at Sylvain—what little of his face Felix could see, and he sees now that was nothing, <em>nothing </em>compared to what Glenn actually looked like when he wanted someone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn looks at him—truly does—at Felix’s trembling, lithe body, his cock, still grasped even amidst the shock of discovery, pre-cum dribbling down to stick to his pants now that he isn’t smearing it with his fingers. He looks at Felix, crouching down until his eyes are level and turning his head to the side with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you really think we didn’t notice you were there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix looses an incredulous whine, trying to hide himself within Glenn’s underwear, then realizing what it is and hurling it away in horror. He whines, scrambling and stumbling over himself as he tries to stand and flee, exposed as he is and so, so <em>mortified</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn laughs<em>—he laughs at him!—</em>but before Felix can curse, Glenn’s fingers are pushing his chin up and pressing their lips together, and Felix has never felt so hungry in his life. He loses the pattern of all thoughts, any other coherency, it doesn’t matter, because the smell that drove him insane with longing earlier is stronger here in flesh than in fabric and Felix is finally able to taste the full luxury of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn moans into his mouth, deepening the kiss, and Felix has no idea what he’s doing but he allows it—no—he <em>invites</em> it; he actively pursues the pleasure. He offers pants and whines, and other sorts of pathetic noises he would never consider making in the presence of others; he’d never considered he was even capable of making them. Glenn’s tongue is smooth as velvet, an annoying, useless fabric to wear that interferes with Felix’s swordplay, but here it fits him <em>perfectly</em> and he cannot get enough of it. Felix battles back, because even completely vulnerable like this he cannot concede to a complete loss. He cannot, even as he recognizes the gain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems to please Glenn. His brother scoops Felix up like it is nothing, carrying him back to the bed and laying him down right next to Sylvain, now completely naked and stroking himself to full hardness, also unsurprised at Felix’s presence. In fact, Sylvain’s eyes shine with a brilliance Felix has only witnessed aimed toward certain passing maidens, heavy-hooded with a perversion surpassing even Felix’s most awkward dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn helps Felix shimmy out of his pants, stopping to bite into the meat of his thighs—just enough to actually hurt, more than enough to leave a mark—and Felix yelps, tears stinging and cock jumping. He’s a sticky mess, strings of pre-cum drying even as he continues to leak, and doesn’t know what to do about it even though there are many answers that are plausible and obvious. Glenn decides one of them for him, pushing his thighs up and back once he is free to lick him clean.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear runs down his cheek as Glenn moves up to gently take one of his balls into his mouth, sucking and holding him right where he wants him, refusing to let him squirm away from the sudden stimulation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love when he does that.” Sylvain whispers like the confession is the heaviest thing he’s capable of carrying, but also the freest, most exhilarating experience he can offer—and really, it is. Felix’s hands are shaking as they twist into the sheets, cock flooded with heat, balls so tight to his body that he feels they might burst. The pressure of Glenn’s mouth on them is strange but <em>so good</em>; he’s unsure if his body even belongs to him anymore, the way he’s floating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn’s mouth moves south instead of north and Felix has no time to think about it before he is gasping for air more desperately than he’s ever done in even his most exhausting training sessions. Glenn’s tongue is better here, a thousand times better, warm and wet in a place that he had no idea was so lacking in attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna want to take care of that pretty soon, Fe.” Sylvain’s voice is searing on his skin and that, in itself, is enough to ground Felix momentarily, because he was pretty sure even the fires of Ailell couldn’t hold a torch to what was currently coursing through him. Sylvain curls up to lay his head on Felix’s chest, so that together they can take in the sight of his brother worshipping his hole. “Want me to help?” A finger starts above Felix’s navel and descends down, <em>down</em> until it’s pressing hard at the tip of Felix’s cock, causing the pre-cum to build around it and ooze out at the sides. Felix gasps and turns his head in time to catch Sylvain wink and wrap his entire hand around it. “What do you say? As I’m sure you saw earlier, I’m pretty good at it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix hasn’t said much of anything thus far. He’s too strung out on years of emotional turmoil melting in the face of his first sexual encounter with his best friend and his <em>brother</em> of all people. He hasn’t had much brain activity left to work with while he’s processing all of these new feelings, but now that he’s being reminded that he can talk, he can tell them what he wants them to do and how much he likes it when they do it—and once he starts it’s like a turbine being set free after building up electricity for far too long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, <em>Sylvain—please! Glenn...fucking shit, if</em> you keep doing that I’m going to come, you...<em>bastard</em>...don’t stop now, you fucking tease!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glenn grins, then spreads Felix’s cheeks, turning his face to the side and sticking his tongue as far into Felix’s hole as he can manage. Felix <em>keens,</em> unable to prevent his mouth from falling slack to amplify the sound. There’s no room to resist how fucking <em>ruined</em> he’s become just from the few minutes he’s spent writhing under the efforts of his brother’s jaw claiming him. He’s cracked open, like a walnut with a perfect center, right there on the sheets where his brother was about to fuck Sylvain’s mouth until he spilled his seed everywhere. The very same Sylvain who is flicking his wrists as he slides up and down both of their cocks, pressing the heads together to exchange their natural lubrication.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it Felix...<em>Goddess</em>, you sound so fucking gorgeous. You look like a dream with my hand wrapped around your pretty little cock. Won’t you come for me..? I can tell how close you are. Come on baby...come all over my cock so I can feel how good Glenn is making you feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix reaches out, searching for something from Sylvain’s body to hold onto because it’s <em>too much</em>—<em>Goddess—</em>it’s too much, and suddenly Glenn’s tongue is gone and something colder and firmer is searching him instead, searching higher and curling inside like the viper who’s poised to strike from the depths of his belly and Sylvain is licking the shell of his ear as he presses his thumb to his slit and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time in months, Felix sees white instead of red. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>